<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momento by SuperFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643248">Momento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms'>SuperFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hoarding issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan's got a hoarding problem, he won't pretend otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Momento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dragon. That's what he was. Stan sat on his bed, watching Dipper exit the room with Wendy by his side. A hoarder of little knicknacks and other things.</p><p>Stan rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling. Bits of gold were embedded in it. Hey, why not have some nearby, eh? It wasn't like he kept all his gold there.</p><p>Most of his valuables were under some floorboards. Most of it was gold, but some of his stache was gemstones that he had found or managed to steal, and there was even a small slip of platinum! That had to go in the portal, though. A shame, that.</p><p>It wasn't like he kept all this just for money's sake. Ok, technically it was. But without the money from the gold, tourists, and expertly playing the stock market, how would he earn enough to pay for the portal materials? Steel was expensive, as was copper wiring in all thicknesses.</p><p>Ford's spare glasses seemed to stare at him from the nightstand. It's a good thing that nothing bad happened when the kids had found Ford's old room. Before all that, who really knew what was in there? Knowing how Ford always was, there was bound to be a dangerous item or two. Eh.</p><p>...wait. Was that screaming? Stan's hands went to his pants pockets. Picking up a baseball bat on his way out, Stan scanned the hallways. Was this some kind of prank, or was it something sinister this time?</p><p>Ah. Definitely sinister. A zombie, because what else could it be, stands in the hallway. Not a huge deal- <b>were there more by the kids?</b> Stan dashed by and through the zombies.</p><p>Yeah, he was definitely a dragon. A bit slow on the uptake, but fiercely protective of what he cared about. Not the worst thing to be. Not the worst thing at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>